


"Do you wanna get out of here?"

by ladystark25



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hux helps Phasma, trash compactor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladystark25/pseuds/ladystark25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this drabble as an answer to a Tumblr prompt (300 words or less) I got from the lovely inquisitor_tohru/venatohru :)</p><p>It’s about how I imagine Captain Phasma getting out of the trash compactor she was dumped in in the end of The Force Awakens. Hux needs all his physical strength to free her :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Do you wanna get out of here?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



Everywhere she looked and touched there was an insane amount of garbage. Waste of every kind one can imagine a planet-sized space station produces in a single rotation. Captain Phasma was happy the filters in her helmet neutralized the possibly unbearable stench of filth so at least she didn’t have to endure that. She was standing in a puddle of sewage, her majestic armour stained by stars know what mixture of materials.

 

She was sure help was on its way for she had sent an emergency signal which directly alerted the leadership of the base. She could only hope that other rebel intruders didn’t hinder the troops General Hux must have sent to her rescue. She knew herself to be patient but now anger burned through her from the incompetence this confined place made her feel. This was a time to act fast but all she could do was wait for help. After a considerable amount of time she finally heard movement from outside.

 

“Captain Phasma?” It was General Hux.

“I’m here.” She yelled.

“Are you in the trash compactor?”

“Apparently I am, general.”

“Captain, we have a situation…”

“I’m aware of that, general. Could you open the door, please? It’s not locked from the outside. Just turn the handle.”

“All right.”

She heard a metallic thud, but the door was still closed.

“I’m trying. It’s stuck.” said Hux.

“Try harder.”

She heard whimpers and groans. The general was really straining himself, then with a harsh clink the handle turned and the door opened. Had they not been in a dire situation, the captain would have chuckled. Hux was panting, his forehead covered in beads of sweat, his red hair ruffled.

“I’ve done this before.” He said as if trying to conceal his embarrassment.

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“Do you wanna get out of here?” He asked impatiently and showed her the way with his arm.

“Sure.”

“Hurry, we have to get Ren.”


End file.
